lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerek Shay'll
This is a section on Renegade, the Mandalorian bounty hunter. Early life "My childhood? My childhood was a nightmare. It was the worst part of my life. I was an orphan, a thief, a criminal. I was trained to kill at the age of twelve, by one of the most toughest and most unforgiving people in the Outer rim. My childhood was the worst thing that ever happened to me." --- Jerek Shay'll to Jaira Stariss, regarding his childhood. Renegade was the son of Jedi Knight's Bren Kenobi and Delena Staraxe. Two Jedi Knight's who escaped Order 66. During his early life, he lived on Corellia. While his parents helped the Rebel Alliance, he was helping out at a weapons store known as Craager's Armory. When he was 7 years old, a tragic event happened in his life. He was in his parents house, Imperial Stormtroopers tracked down his parents for a Jedi smuggling to Kashyyyk. After attempting to raid the house, the Imperials set the house to flames. Knowing the jig was up, his parents sent him away with a friend of his. After escaping the flames and troops, the set off through the labyrinth of the city. Renegade decided abandoning his parents was a bad idea. He convinced his friend to let him go back to his old house. For ten minutes they tried to figure out where they were and eventually found their way back. Unfortunately, his parents house had collapsed with them inside it. He digged for hours on end and finally under the duracrete and lumber, he found his father. The sight of his father's scorched face scarred him for life. He found his father's lightsaber on his belt and took it or himself. Meeting up with his friend, he was put on a ship headed for Coruscuant. She promised to be there when he got there. She never did come. Ater he got to Coruscuant, he became a thief for hire. At 10 years old he eventualy got into a fight with a Trandoshan bounty hunter and won the fight. Ater seeing the fight, a Mandalorian took him to Concordia to train him to be a Deathwatch commando. Deathwatch Career training "I want to walk from here to the next training station, rookie. Is that understood?" "Sir, that's at least ten miles away!" "I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you." ''--- A young Jerek Shay'll during training with Horan Ghango Jerek Shay'll was trained by DeathWatch Sargeant, Horan Ghango, one of the toughest sargeants in the place. He was trained with everything from melee weapons to explosives. He was trained in hand to hand combat, and was exceptionally good at taking down big targets becuase of his size. He was noted by Bo Katan on his strength and knowledge of weapons and ammunition, not to mention fighting skills. He also made a darksaber after reverse engineering Pre Vizla's. He eventually became friends with some of the other cadets there. Jerek eventually met a bounty hunter by the name of Asajj Ventress, who taught him how to use a lightsaber, among other things. After Dred Priest came to the training center, he noted Jerek for his brutallity in hand to hand combat. He was one of the highest ranking cadets to gradutate DeathWatch. Afterwards, he became a DeathWatch Special Ops assassin. 'Career''' Jerek Shay'll began his career as a Assassin as a DeathWatch Special Ops Assassin, by assassinating Imperial Commander Ren Ward. He began his mission, by first "borrowing" a Scorpion class starfighter from a deceased bounty hunter (who had ironically, "borrowed" it from Jerek's father.) He began it by flying to Cor Resina, the planet with Ward's base on it. Category:Characters